The invention relates to a method of aligning a body at a desired position. This type of method of alignment is necessary, for example, in semiconductor technology where the semiconductor body or the structures already located thereon must be aligned with processing means or contacting means.
In a previously known method of alignment, the semiconductor body provided with structures or with aids to alignment or a semiconductor chip was aligned with the aid of micromanipulators during observation under a microscope so that the structures of the semiconductor body or the semiconductor chip having appropriate structures came into coincidence with the processing means or the contact means. In the processing means it is a question for example of photomasks or of contacting masks which are required for the manufacture of diffusion windows or of connections to simiconductors. This method of alignment take place manually and therefore is cost-intensive and time-consuming.